


Confessions of a Boyscout drama queen

by Reapthatsoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cancelled work, Comedy, Hitman Gabriel, Hitman Jack, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, might pick it up again at some point, seemed to funny to delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapthatsoldier/pseuds/Reapthatsoldier
Summary: This story is about two bros on a road trip to get some guys head for money, what could be better?Gabriel breaks the forth wall a lot and Jack is just warming up to the idea of having to pay for every drink the two want. This is a romantic comedy with a lot of violence, i mean they are hitmen. It kinda has to have at least some.Strap your self in for a rollercoaster of head cannons and random forth wall breaking!





	1. Stories can start in the middle, right?

Every good story starts with a beginning, middle and an end. This one on the other hand? It starts in the middle. Just two guys on the road having a good time. Tunes playing in the background and some good sights. Nothing bad, nothing illegal. Just two guys having a fun road trip.

So Jack and I are driving in this car, it’s a light blue convertible but Jack was originally going to go with a mini van. I had to bribe my last Hershey’s just so we could drive in a more fashionable car. I mean, who would want to drive in a Mini Van? It’s a _Mini Van!_

Anyway, instead of my narration how about we get into the action! Now remember folks, this story is just about two guys having fun on the road. Nothing more, nothing less. Enjoy!

\----------------------------

Gabriel Reyes is a strange man, his looks are impeccable and god does he know it. He has a nice fade hairstyle, shaved on the sides and back with a little bit of hair spiking up on the top. Shades over his brown hazel eyes with a smirk planted on his face. He’s wearing a light tank top supported by a leather jacket. On his legs is an ordinary pair of black trousers with some canvas shoes. He looks to his side and smiles at his newfound friend Jack. 

Jack has blonde short hair, now currently messed up by the wind. His face scrunched up with stress and blue eyes darting everywhere. He is wearing a white blood splattered top with dark blue jeans sketched to his skin. On his feet are white trainers with mud tracks stained across the bottom and sides. Gabriel chuckles at him.

‘Come on Jack, relax! Listen to some tunes, this is supposed to be a cute lil road trip!’ Gabriel said as he reached to switch on some music, the song ‘Thousand Miles’ comes on. ‘Oooo! I love this one!’ His head starts to bop to the tune. ‘Hey Jack, It’s like White girls!’

Jack replies without looking back at Gabriel. ‘You mean ‘White chicks’ idiot.’ Jack continued to look back at a car speeding towards them, gunshots flying through the air. Jack whips out his gun from the back seat and fires shots at the men behind. ‘How about some help here Gabe?!’ Jack shouts.

‘And I need you! Dududududu! And I miss you!’ Gabriel sings along to the song while driving along the road completely ignoring the gunfight he is a part of. This only infuriates Jack more.

‘Gabe we are in a gunfight! Unless you want me shot, drive faster!’ Jack shouts. A bullet grazes his shoulder and arm; Gabe takes the hint and pushes his foot on the pedal pushing Jack back into his seat. Jack looks at his wound and grunts. ‘Mother fucker, took you long enough!’ 

Gabriel chuckles and sings along to the song again. ‘If I could fall into the sky! Do you think time, would pass us by?’ He gives a quick glance at Jack and feels a tad guilty about the wounds but the man has handled a lot worse. God, he has _given_ a lot worse! Jack would live another day to hear his gracious singing.

The two drive off to what Gabriel would call the sunset, only it was still during the day and Jack really just wanted to be safe. They drive softly to a quiet town, somewhere they can’t be followed. Gabriel spots a cute little love hotel and stops outside. He jumps out of the car and opens the door on Jack’s side. He keeps his gaze on the bar ahead of him as he avoids making eye contact with the blonde who was clearly fuming. 

‘Gabriel, if you think a love hotel is a way to ‘stay low’ then you are very mistaken mister!’ Jack humph out. A smirk grows onto Gabriel’s face. ‘Okay old man, I was suggesting the bar behind you. But if you _want_ to go to a love hotel then MAYBE I could go with you on this one’. He winks and escorts the younger one out of the car. ‘Now pick, bar or..’ He moves closer to the man and whispers in his ear. ‘The love hotel.’ He chuckles.

Jack visibly jumps. ‘The bar!’ Jack speed walks ahead of Gabriel and enters the pub. The inside is filled with people who look like they came out of a 1920’s movie. On a few of the posts, many posters are pinned up showing certain people’s faces that have gone missing. A few young women and one young man. Jack takes in a deep breath and sits at the bar waiting for the older man of the two to finally sit down and get them a drink. 

‘Spoil sport!’ Gabriel chuckles as he follows Jack, he stands by one of the pillars and checks his phone. The two of them are what he would call ‘men of interest’. They get a name from an agency and they would go there and kill them. Jack would call them ‘Hit men’. One name comes up on Gabriel’s phone. The name Sebastian Grey illuminated in bold through many chunks of text. Gabriel smiles a toothily grin and wanders to the bar and sits down next to Jack.

‘Okay Boy Scout. Names been given, it’s show time!’ He puts an arm around Jack’s shoulder. ‘How about I get one round and we can go earn some more dough?’ He grins. Jack sighs and asks the bartender for two shots of Sambuca. Gabriel pats himself down and plays the best frown and shocked emotion he could give. ‘Jack! Oh no! I forgot my wallet in the car! Can you get this round buddy ol’ pal?’ He bats his eyes cutely and wiggles his shoulders slightly. 

Jack sighs ‘You were never gunna pay, were you?’ ‘Nope!’ Gabe laughs heartily and slams a shot down. Jack smiles at the stupidity and pays for the drinks. He slams his shot down and they begin to move back to the car. 

‘So where are we heading now?’ Jack asks.

‘New Orleans.’ Gabriel replies while hopping into the car. Jack follows suit and the two set off to their new destination. 


	2. Rule number 1: Don't trust anyone!

Jack and Gabriel have been driving for hours and finally landed at a rest station half way to their destination. Gabriel’s phone lights up and an old friends picture pops up-

Okay, okay narration. ‘Old friends’ is a tad too much for our friendship. More like old hit man friend that I keep in touch with because he was my little protije? Okay reader listen up. This kid is Jesse McCree, he is one of the best damned shooters I know. I would call him smart too but I’ve read ahead and honestly he’s a thick piece of shit. Give him a target to shoot at though? He can aim straight for the head in a split second. 

He has a weird obsession with old westerns but that only makes him more of a character. I picked him up a long time ago, he was working for some bad gang in the middle of no where… God what was the name… Dead Lock! That was it. Yah so I picked him up, made him see that thieving was wrong and got him to shoot heads for money. I went my way when Jack and I became partners for the agency but I’ve always kept an eye on him. Anyways, this kid just sent me a photo of him in New Orleans with his partner. Told me he’s also got the same target as us so I’m guessing the plan here is to group up and attack. Seems like this guy we are after is a true piece of crap. Murdered a bunch of families and keeps their stuff for blackmailing. He has an army at his desposal apparatly, seems like this sick son of a bitch is gunna be a pain to get rid of.

Okay narration, it’s your turn again.

Gabriel looks to his phon—

Narration, we already did that. Skip ahead please. 

Gabriel’s phone rings and McCree is on the other end. ‘Howdy! Where you at Gabriel?’ McCree’s voice is cherpy. 

‘Gabe, want anything?!’ Jack shouts out the window, he is in the fuel station stocking up on food and supplies. Gabe chuckles. ‘One bagel please!’ ‘you sure one bagel is enough for you and your eating habits?’ McCree slyly comments over the pphone. Gabriel chuckles again and replies to Jack. ‘Two bagels!’ ‘Okay!’ Jack replies smiling. He pays and heads back to the car. 

‘So Gabe, this guy we’re supposed to team up to get. This guy is a real hard person, been here a week and I still havn’t seen any sight of him!’ McCree exclaims.

‘McCree, if he wanted to be found, you would know. Just wait till we get there and we can work something out. Your partner is cute by the way. What’s his name?’ Gabe chuckles at McCree’s stupidity. He missed this. _Damn straight I did_

‘Names Seb, real nice fella. Met him on the way actually, agency don’t care if he aint one of us. As long as he does the job, its all A-okay.’ McCree answers, clearly not seeing the obvious.

‘Seb huh, what’s his full name?’ Gabe asks, not with any malice. Just pure curiosity.

‘Gabe, don’t go all parent on me! His full names Sea Bass!’ McCree laughs at his own joke. ‘Okay okay, I didn’t ask him his full name, I just call him Seb and you’d like him Gabe, he know’s shit.’ 

‘Alright Alright, Jack’s here and I wanna eat my Bagels, I’ll see you in New Orleans in 2 hours.’ Gabe smiles while being handed his bagels.

‘Alright, sea ya around Gabe!’ McCree chuckles over the phone and hangs up. 

Jack and Gabriel have been driving for hours and finally landed at a rest station half way to their destination. Gabriel’s phone lights up and an old friends picture pops up-

Okay, okay narration. ‘Old friends’ is a tad too much for our friendship. More like old hit man friend that I keep in touch with because he was my little protégé? Okay reader listen up. This kid is Jesse McCree; he is one of the best-damned shooters I know. I would call him smart too but I’ve read ahead and honestly he’s a thick piece of shit. Give him a target to shoot at though? He can aim straight for the head in a split second. 

He has a weird obsession with old westerns but that only makes him more of a character. I picked him up a long time ago; he was working for some bad gang in the middle of nowhere… God what was the name… Dead Lock! That was it. Yah so I picked him up, made him see that thieving was wrong and got him to shoot heads for money. I went my way when Jack and I became partners for the agency but I’ve always kept an eye on him. Anyways, this kid just sent me a photo of him in New Orleans with his partner. Told me he’s also got the same target as us so I’m guessing the plan here is to group up and attack. Seems like this guy we are after is a true piece of crap. Murdered a bunch of families and keeps their stuff for blackmailing. He has an army at his disposal apparently, seems like this sick son of a bitch is gunna be a pain to get rid of.

Okay narration, it’s your turn again.

Gabriel looks to his phon—

Narration, we already did that. Skip ahead please. 

Gabriel’s phone rings and McCree is on the other end. ‘Howdy! Where you at Gabriel?’ McCree’s voice is chirpy. 

‘Gabe, want anything?!’ Jack shouts out the window, he is in the fuel station stocking up on food and supplies. Gabe chuckles. ‘One bagel please!’ ‘How about the souls of the innocent?’ McCree slyly comments over the phone. Gabriel chuckles again and replies to Jack. ‘Two bagels!’ ‘Okay!’ Jack replies smiling. He pays and heads back to the car. 

‘So Gabe, this guy we’re supposed to team up to get. This guy is a real hard person, been here a week and I still haven’t seen any sight of him!’ McCree exclaims.

‘McCree, if he wanted to be found, you would know. Just wait till we get there and we can work something out. Your partner is cute by the way. What’s his name?’ Gabe chuckles at McCree’s stupidity. He missed this. _Damn straight I did_

‘Names Seb, real nice fella. Met him on the way actually, agency don’t care if he aint one of us. As long as he does the job, its all A-Okay.’ McCree answers, clearly not seeing the obvious.

‘Seb huh, what’s his full name?’ Gabe asks, not with any malice. Just pure curiosity.

‘Gabe, don’t go all parent on me! His full names Sea Bass!’ McCree laughs at his own joke. ‘Okay okay, I didn’t ask him his full name, I just call him Seb and you’d like him Gabe, he knows shit.’ 

‘Alright Alright, Jack’s here and I wanna eat my Bagels, I’ll see you in New Orleans in 2 hours.’ Gabe smiles while being handed his bagels.

‘Alright, sea ya around Gabe!’ McCree chuckles over the phone and hangs up. 

Jack sighs at the stupid conversation Gabriel had with McCree. ‘So we’re meeting the Cowboy there then?’ Jack asks. 

‘Yah, the agency wants us to work together, the target has an army or something.’ Gabe replies while gesturing to turn on the radio for some music. The song ‘Africa’ by Toto comes on. 

‘what a tune!’ Jack chuckles. ‘Oh does this mean you’ll join me with singing?’ ‘You bet your ass it does Gabe.’ 

Okay, I’m butting in again Narration. I just want to clarify that right now, this is when I truly started to fall in love with Jackie boy here. I mean his looks are damned perfect but he’s usually a grumpy serious old fart! Right now though? He loosened up and honestly I love it. 

Okay now your turn Narration.

Jack starts to drum the beat of the music on his lap and slowly moves it to the air, his head starts to bop and a huge smile grows on his face. ‘I hear the drums echoing tonight’ Gabriel turns his head and simply watches the younger man dancing, he drives slowly and splits his attention between the road and Jack. Jack breaks the drum beat and starts to dance on the spot, his shoulders going side to side and his hips moving ever so slightly. 

‘But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation.’ Jack realizes that Gabriel has been watching and awkwardly sits still. ‘…What?’ Jack asks. Gabriel simply smiles. ‘I just thought you looked super cute bopping your head about, never knew Mr. Serious could let loose and dance to a song!’ Gabe laughs. ‘Shit Jackie, you need to smile more!’ Jack went silent, he didn’t know what to do with this conversation, he felt confortable with Gabriel around, and he liked being there. He just didn’t know how Gabriel felt.

The two keep driving till they reached New Orleans, they find an old car park off the road, park up and start to walk to McCrees location. Jack walks next to Gabriel looking at the scenery, he has never been to this city. The only time he has ever imagined it was when he read Anne Rice books, he chuckles to him self as he took everything in. A strong breath and he turns his head to gaze at Gabriel. 

Gabriel walks up to where the cowboy is, ‘You’re late.’ McCree stated. 

‘Now now, I didn’t say exactly 2 hours’. Gabriel winks and chuckles. The state of the irritated young man makes him happy, he truly missed him. His eyes track to the side and take in the new guy. There was something familiar about this man that stood before them. Something that was clearly on their phone from before.

Gabriel took in a deep breath and sighed. His eyes panned to McCree and gave him a look of disappointment. The young cowboy was grinning from excitement, clearly not noticing something vital. He takes out his phone from his pocket and hands it over to Jack, who looks down puzzled. Jack unlocks the phone and see’s the targets face. His eyes pan up to McCrees new partner and back down at the picture once more. A small smile comes across his face. McCree is one dumbass kid. 

Gabriel fakes a smile and shakes ‘Seb’s’ hand. ‘Nice to finally SEE you for the FIRST time’. He is clearly trying to make a point, Jack catches on and joins in.

‘Yes, you really paint quite the PICTURE, McCree’s DESCRIPTION doesn’t do you justice.’ Jack laughs. McCree has no idea.

‘Thanks, I guess?’ Sebastian nervously laughs, even he doesn’t realize.

Gabriel and Jack’s faces crack ever so slightly, Gabriel hands his phone to McCree and shows him the targets picture. McCree stares at the phone for a good few minutes. 

‘Yah this is the target, why you showin’ me?’ McCree whispers. Gabriel was so close to whacking him round the head.

‘You idiot, THIS is the target!’ Gabriel gestures casually at Sebastian who can’t hear their conversation. His voice is still whispering. McCree’s face falls.

‘Damn Boss, I was real startin’ to like him too’ McCree’s voice cracks slightly. ‘Now what?’ 

‘Now… We make him buy us a round, use him for his worth and then kill him’ Gabriel smiles. 

‘Sounds like the best plan to exist.’ McCree chuckles. ‘Damn right it is’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after finishing uni I have found that I can't finish this story. I may pick it up again in the future but I've lost sight of the end game for the plot, sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
